1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to climbing and play structures, and in particular relates to a rope and fabric network for children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous climbing and play structures have been developed for children. Many of these are made of rigid materials. Such "Jungle Gym" structures made of pipe and other rigid materials exist in many forms and are popular with children. For example, the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,964 has a firepole in its center, the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,539 has a generally round form, and that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,317 is in the form of a turtle. Such structures may present a hazard because they are made of rigid materials. A child losing its grip on an upper bar may fall on to a lower rigid bar. Assembly may also be difficult.
Children's play structures may also enclose space having walls and platforms. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,941 and 3,925,941 which describe structures formed of surface sheets making up modules that enclose spaces. These modules can be interconnected to form multi-room houses, but do not provide climbing opportunities.
Ropes and rope-like materials have also been used in climbing and play structures. The device of Dillon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,711) consists of a rope grid forming an A-frame of rectangular planes and has a rope grid floor. The rope apparatus of Toman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,316) is a support for a gymnastic apparatus, and comprises a net that encloses and defines a climbing playspace for children. The network of Lehman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,301) has doubly-curved faces on an inner net projecting inward from an outer net in the form of polyhedral and polygonal curved edges and doubly-curved faces. The complex form of the double net system divides the inner space, and thus requires that the structure be quite large if children are to be able to move comfortably and not be entrapped.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a climbing and play structure which has multiple net surfaces but has an open space in the interior which is free from structural ropes. This provides space for play, and allows the structure to be constructed to fit in small spaces.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a climbing and play structure which is sturdy, but does not have inner rigid members.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a climbing and play structure which is composed of flexible tension members and which can be easily assembled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a climbing and play structure which includes both rope climbing members and planar surfaces.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.